Cecily's Laughter
by Heaven Is A Book Shop
Summary: One-shot. Tessa tries to comfort Will on Gabriel and Cecily's wedding night.


**A/N: Usual Disclaimer Applies.**

* * *

**Cecily's Laughter**

"Will, stop pacing or you'll wear a hole in the carpet." Tessa said barely looking up from _A Tale of Two Cities_.

Will was about to come up with a clever retort about how she was beginning to sound like Charlotte when he was cut off by Cecily's laughter. "Do you hear that, Tess?"

"Hmm…" Tessa looked up from her book to see Will as alert as a hunting hound.

"That, my dear, is my sister giving away all the innocence she ever possessed to a _Lightworm_. A Lightworm, of all people!"

Tessa placed the much beloved book on the bedside table. "Firstly Will, I believe it is Light_wood_ and secondly, that is what people do on their wedding night. Remember?"

"But that is my Cecy! My poor, innocent Cecy!" Will cried out, ignoring what Tessa had said completely.

Tessa had been sitting in bed reading, when Will had stormed in, still slightly tipsy from the wedding celebrations, and began walking around the room frantically. Something had clearly been on his mind. Tessa smiled up at her husband. "Are we talking about the same Cecily here? Because the Cecily I'm thinking of is Cecily Lightwood née Herondale and Herondales can only have so much innocence."

"Be serious Tessa. And do not judge. I may not be the most be the most innocent man in the world, but that doesn't mean all Herondales have the same lack of innocence as myself."

Tessa laughed, "Of course, and I suppose your father will be a good example of innocence? It's not as if I found the pair of you drunk out of your senses the other night."

Charlotte had allowed Edmund and Linette Herondale to visit Cecily and Will a few days before the wedding. It had taken a lot of persuading on Cecily's part to convince Charlotte to give permission for the visit, but she soon won through. It was lucky Tessa had found the Herondale men rather than Charlotte or there would have been hell to pay.

"And what about at your speech at the wedding reception?" Tessa continued. Cecily had _not_ been impressed when Will had purposely mixed up Gideon and Gabriel today.

Cecily's laughter filled the silence that fell between them.

Tessa tried to ignore it and pointed out, "You are just scared, Will, because your little sister has grown from a pretty little girl to a beautiful young woman. It might have escaped your notice but men adore her, they trip over her and look as if they are about to faint every time she smiles or speaks to them. Gabriel is _one_ of those men but he is the one that Cecily _loves_…"

Unfortunately, Tessa was drowned out by Cecily's increased laughter.

This didn't help the matter as it just made Will more agitated. He began to pace once more and growled, "I bet he's been with her before, he's made my sister a disgrace."

This puzzled Tessa. "How? They are married, a marriage _you_ gave consent to."

"Yes, Tess, they are married _now_. But what about before?"

Tessa sighed and leaned forwards. "Will, don't you think you are being a bit hypocritical? And even if they had been together before would it matter? They are now married."

"Hypocritical? How– Oh." _The Cave._

Tessa just raised an eyebrow.

Will moved with slow, careful steps across the room towards his wife. "You always used to blush at that. What has happened to you?"

Tessa rolled her eyes, "I've _matured_, Will. Although, I'm not sure I can say the same for you."

Will placed a finger under her chin and lifted up a face so her grey eyes meet his blue ones. He had been so subtle, Tessa hadn't even noticed him move across the room, but then again he was a Shadowhunter for a reason. However, she certainly hadn't missed the hungry look in his eyes. "You have… _matured_. Haven't you, Tess?"

"Will… I'm not sure… I'm not sure I like the look in your eyes…" Tessa trailed off.

"Of course you do." Will whispered as he leant in for a kiss.

And all thoughts of Cecily and Gabriel were forgotten.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
